


Recovery

by AidenFlame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, get ready, here it is, spoiler coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlame/pseuds/AidenFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this about 3 years ago for a Uni Creative Writing assignment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

She shrieked with excitement as she ran down the concrete steps, tumbling into the welcoming embrace of her two best friends. They hadn’t been allowed to visit while she’d been sick, so they had a LOT of catching up to do. They joined hands, chattering together loudly, sticking their tongues out at any passerby who gave them dirty looks. She didn’t care what anyone thought; she had just been given a clean bill of health after 4 months cooped up in hospital, the sun was shining, and she was reunited with the two best people on the planet. What did it matter if they were pissing some random people off by talking a bit too loudly? She pulled her friends into a warm hug; feeling their hair tickle her face, and their individual perfumes mingle into one and irritate her nose, but she just laughed, hugging them tighter.  She couldn’t remember ever being as happy as she was right now; reunited with the only friends she could ever remember having. She had hated being sick- being poked and prodded by grey faced doctors who forced pills down her throat and stuck needles into her, and –worst of all- adamantly refused to let her see her friends. In fact, they had been SO against them coming to visit, she had actually refrained from mentioning the prospect at all in the past month.  
 She shook her head, as if to physically detach the past 4 months from her mind. Her friends linked their arms with hers, and they skipped down the street together; giggling at the weird looks they were receiving.

An old man sitting on a bench, looked up, shook his head sadly, and read the sign on the building the girl had just exited. ‘Heatherfield Mental Hospital.’  
His eyes followed the girl, as she skipped away, laughing and shrieking.   
Alone.  


End file.
